Ride
by Calc-Man
Summary: Misadventures of Frida and friends. WARNING: Smut, futa content. Don't like, don't read.
1. New Try

Ride

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

1: New Try

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Frida asked Manny, standing topless looking down upon him. Goosebumps covered her yellow skin, open to the drafty bedroom. Her curves had grown to be quite shapely over the years, her 18 year old body practically gleaming against the wallpaper. Her large, D-Cup breasts rested on her smooth chest; nipples erect and ready for action.

"Of course I'm ready, Frida!" Manny looked up at the girl's face. His knees planted firmly on the ground, his face was parallel to her core, currently covered by her blue jeans. "I want you to enjoy this as much as I do when you do it for me." His chocolate eyes went back to Frida's pant-zipper. He eyed the bulge trying to force its way out of the denim with hunger. He would never admit it, but the Latino teenager always wanted to indulge himself with Frida's abnormal appendage. He slid his hands over the package, feeling it harden with anticipation. He pulled the zipper down, unbuttoned the button, and opened the flap. He was greeted by a faint, but thick smell that wasn't unpleasing to the senses. The underwear (or rather, the organ under the underwear) stirred to Manny's touch, and he pulled the rim down to allow Frida's member to pop free.

The Suarez family occasionally passed down an odd trait through their genes: some of the females would be born with a large penis and a pair of testicles. They couldn't be considered boys, because the cock would always sit on a biologically 'normal' vagina. Keeping the strange tradition alive, Frida's parents decided against having the cock removed at her birth.

When Frida and Manny started their romantic relationship, she felt obligated to warn Manny about her man-piece. Manny was confused at first as to how she acquired such an organ, but as she explained, he began to grow curious. Ever open to new things, Manny agreed to continue the relationship, despite Frida's dick.

Back to the present: A blush went across Frida's face as her flaccid cock practically bounced out of her panties. When soft, the appendage was roughly 6 inches in length with a 5 inch girth, larger than Manny's (he was ashamed to say). Manny began to drool a little bit as he drew his mouth closer to Frida's hardening prick. As his lips approached her prick, it grew to its full 8 inches of rock hard erection. Manny wrapped his mouth around the mushroom head of Frida's member, stifling a moan from the blue-haired girl. He suckled on her tip for a moment, sliding his tongue into the slit. He slowly drove her prick down his throat; 5 inches, 6, 7, until he had all 8 inches of her veined glory down his throat. Frida pawed at her breasts as Manny slowly pulled back and pushed forward. He achieved a good pattern of sucking his girlfriend dry. He let out moans on each particularly deep slurp, sending vibrations up the Futa's cock.

Those vibes sent Frida off the edge. About to explode in orgasmic bliss, Frida grabbed the back of Manny's head, thrusting it upon her dick. She bucked her hips and pushed her cock down her boyfriend's throat as far as possible, launching her girl-cum deep into his belly. Manny continued to slurp away at the member as it spewed thick semen into his body.

As Manny swallowed Frida's final jet of girl-cum, she shuddered and slid her softening member out of her lover's warm mouth, creating a trail of saliva/cum extending from Manny's lips. Coming down from her orgasmic high, she spoke: "Oh, Manny, that was-Mmmph!"

The blue-haired beauty was cut off as Manny sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. Frida moaned into the wet embrace, sliding her tongue into Manny's mouth, licking up whatever was left of her own juice. Frida slid her hand down Manny's boxers, rubbing her hand along his prick. Manny returned the favor; his hand closed around her cock, re-growing with a new-found arousal.

As the kiss continued, their bodies drew closer together. The heads of their cocks started to rub against each other, making Frida break the kiss. "Manny," she began, cutting the trail of saliva between their lips when she spoke, "Please, you have to let me inside you! Please, I need this!"

Manny was hoping she wouldn't ask for that. He knew he was ready to give her abnormal girlfriend a blowjob, but anal? Manny was hesitant, involuntarily backing out of their embrace. As he moved away from Frida, her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes started to water. Whether Frida was setting up a clever trap or her facial expression was a result of her lack of sex was never explained to Manny. But her face made Manny think: How hard would it be to find a partner who would even consider a relationship with a futa? Manny knew he was a one in a million catch for Frida, she had never found anyone more willing to please her than him.

Manny gave in. "Alright, I'll do it."

Frida became ecstatic, her smile became wider than her cheeks, her nipples grew quite hard and her girl-cock followed suit. Before she could pounce on Manny he held up his hands:

"But! You have to be gentle! This is my first time on the receiving end. Got it?"

"Absolutely!" Her voice was quick and eager, "I promise, you won't feel a thing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave Manny a tight hug, driving her tits into his chest, and mashing their dicks together.

Manny, now stripped naked, made his way to the bed. He slowly crawled onto his elbows and knees, sticking his ass in the air. His cock and balls, almost as large as Frida's, swung between his legs, pointing erect at the head of the bed.

Frida started to drool as she looked on her prize in amazement. She got on the bed on her knees, using her hand to guide her cock so it was level with Manny's virgin ass. She was certain the mixture of Manny's saliva and her cum would serve as an excellent lubricant. "Here we go…"

Frida spread Manny's brown ass wide as she plopped her head inside him. He gave out a short groan, but his calls of pain grew louder as Frida slowly slid her entire length into his body. She began to pull out, and push back in, increasing her pace with each thrust. Manny's pain grew as she became more forceful, and he was worried the pain would last all night.

However, as Frida started to moan in pleasure of her first anal experience, the pain in Manny's rear started to dissipate. He found himself moaning along with Frida in excitement and ecstasy. Manny's own cock shook around as Frida picked up her pace, and Manny inadvertently began to sway his body into Frida's cock.

Both cock-bearing lovers moaned continuously, occasionally calling out the others name on particularly deep thrusts. Frida's tennis-ball sized balls slapped against Manny's as she pounded away at his ass.

Frida just needed more! She pulled out of Manny's ass, and he let out a surprised whimper of dissatisfaction. With an uncanny strength, Frida flipped Manny onto his back and plunged her full length back into his rectum. Manny's eyes bugged out for a moment, but soon his groans of pleasure became more audible. His legs wrapped around Frida, helping her thrust into his ass. He never saw himself enjoying anal this much, but there he was!

Frida's plunges became faster, more forceful and more erratic as she drew closer to her second climax. Manny also felt his cock begin to stir, and he knew he was about to experience his first orgasm without touching his cock (and certainly not the last!). His mind was in a slew of confusion; _how can I cum just from anal? Does that make me gay?_

He realized the pleasure from being Frida's bitch was too great to think about, so he gripped the bed sheets as he came with a long moan of ecstasy. His cum flew across their bodies, on account of it flailing around because of the ass-pounding he was receiving. Some of his juice landed on Frida's bouncing tits and face, sending her overboard. Her veined glory still slamming his ass, Frida could feel Manny clench around her appendage. She threw her head back, screaming in pleasure; "Oh Fuck! Manny! I'm Cumming!" She let out one last scream as she sped up to a pace neither of them thought possible as her monster prick launched loads of its thick cum into his body. Frida's large balls tensed up as her orgasmic bliss took her body over.

Still thrusting into Manny, Frida couldn't stop herself from launching her essence into his ass. Manny let out his final moans as his cock ceased its jolts of ejaculation, and Frida pulled out of Manny. Still cumming, she stroked her thick member wildly with both hands, sending the final jets of her own girl-cum onto Manny.

Twitching as her orgasm reached its end, Frida staggered forward, still on her knees. Exhausted, she stumbled and fell on top of Manny, both gasping for air. Her large chest landed in Manny's face, and he proceeded to fondle her breasts. He suckled on each teet for a moment, then began to lick off the mess of semen from her body. Frida brought their faces together and pressed her mouth to his. Rubbing against each other, their limp cocks wrestling for space, Frida and Manny fell asleep in each other's arms, relishing their newly made connection.

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


	2. Necesity

Ride

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

2: Necesity

Frida slowly awoke from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes widened as she stretched her arms outward, letting out a quiet yawn. Her arm landed to her left on the soft mattress, which was unexpected. Usually, Manny lay to her left in bed, yet he wasn't there. She lazily felt around his side of the bed when she found a slip of paper on the vacant pillow. She sat up, bringing the note to her face:

"Hey Hun! Last night was fantastic; we need to do that more often!" This brought a smile to the teenager's face. "I went out to get coffee, I'll be back soon. –Manny"

Frida waved the note away, letting it fall to the ground. She observed her surroundings: the floor was strewn with clothes from last night's endeavors. The bed was slightly sticky, it seems Manny tried to clean up before he left. Her blue hair was shuffled in a tangled mess, and her large, yellow chest was exposed to the morning air. She leaned her head back as she drew her fingers down her collarbone, tenderly massaging her goose bumps that coated her skin.

She looked down at her lower half, currently covered by a thin sheet. As her fingers reached her nipples, she felt that familiar stiffening feeling between her legs. Her blue eyes gazed upon her covered cock as it raised the bed sheet, pulling some of the covering off of her feet. She slid her hands down her waist, admiring her curves as she went. Her erection continued to grow until the sheet became a small tent. Pre-cum leaked through her member as she slid the bed sheet down to her knees.

Frida was always amazed at her sexual drive: in every porno she watched, she was always able to outlast and outmatch any cock on the screen. She unknowingly licked her lips as she eyed her veiny, throbbing dick. Her right hand reached for the pulsing member as she thought: _I should have time for a jerk or two before Manny gets back. _Her thoughts the only thing holding her back, she grasped the base of her cock and started to stroke. She moaned softly as she sped up her hand, feeling the pre-cum leak onto her masturbatory aid.

Realizing she needed a bit more, she used her free hand to grope her tits; one, then the other as she started to slowly buck her hips into her hand. The futa left her breasts to sit on her chest, bouncing with each stroke. She began to massage her balls, but soon moved down to her glistening, wet pussy, hidden under the cock. She rubbed her clit for a moment, then slid two fingers into her true core. Dropping her jaw, a loud "Uhhh…" escaped her throat, the pleasure of both sexes too much to contain.

As her sexy, feminine groans filled the small bedroom, Frida couldn't take it: she just needed more! Still jerking and fingering, she got a bold idea. She was in the mood for a blowjob, but no mouth was available.

Or was there?

She stopped pleasuring herself to grasp the underside of her legs, halfway between her knees and her round ass. She raised her limber legs so her knees touched the sides of her head (a feat of ease for the active futa). She bent her knees as she gazed upon her cock; its mushroom head mere inches from her luscious lips. Drooling, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around her own shaft. She pushed her head farther down the cock, moaning into herself as she swallowed half of her monster cock. She had to get used to the awkward auto-felatio, but when she did, she was in heaven! Frida couldn't get her whole cock down her throat, but she slurped away at herself nonetheless, still moaning and screaming with absolute pleasure. When she pulled back from her deepest slurp yet, she lost her balance and fell back on the bed, legs and ass in the air.

Surprisingly, Frida didn't skip a beat: her mouth still moved up and down, devouring her eight inch prick. She used her hips to thrust into her face, allowing her to deep throat her dick. Her shaven testicles slapped into her face as she plunged into her throat with every slurp.

No longer needing her hands for balance, she massaged her breasts with one hand and the other dove back into her pussy. Overcome with ecstasy, she fucked her face faster and her groans became more erratic. Her eyes half open, Frida was completely blind to the rest of the world, lost in her own sexual adventure. Her loud moans vibrated her cock, forcing herself to move her hips faster. She felt her vagina clamp down on her fingers as the futa rode out her first orgasm of the day. Her female juice coated her hand, legs and bed. Anyone else in the room could have sworn the decibel meter was broken by the volume of her muffled screams.

Those screams grew louder as her balls tensed up. He eyes went wide open as she prepared for her morning meal. She continued to slam into her face, her wet dick sliding in and out of her stretched throat, twitching as her girl-cock launched her huge load into her own body. She swallowed each white, warm stream of cum as though it was to be her last meal on Earth. She somehow managed to continue the self-suck for the duration of her massive explosion of orgasmic bliss.

After coming down from her sexual high, and swallowing the last of her own seed, her limbs fell limp onto the bed. Her monster cock popped out of her worn mouth, and it twitched in its final moments of release. Frida's pretty mouth was covered in girl-cum, along with the rest of her face. Leftover juice poured from her mouth like saliva, landing on her chest and rock-hard nipples.

Even after the orgasm, her cock remained at full strength, begging for another opportunity to release. Frida heard the unspoken call of her sexual rifle, and she knew she needed one more blissful orgasm to satisfy herself.

She pawed at her tits as she started to rub another one out. She pumped her hand up and down her veined glory, almost losing her grip more than once.

"Oooohhh…Oh Fuck!" she screamed as she now used both hands to squeeze the essence out of her cock. The slapping sound of her masturbation sped up as she violently stroked her dick at a 'break-the-sound-barrier' speed. Her back arched up and she leaned her head back on the bed, giving out a final yell as her second load shot up high into the air and fell back down to her body. Wave after wave of girl-cum launched straight into her face, tits, and everywhere else as she ceased her pumps.

Falling limp once more, Frida smeared the cum on her face into her mouth, consuming the sweet, viscous juice like it was honey. Tired as all hell, she drifted back into sleep, still a cum-drenched mess.

* * *

Manny almost dropped the coffee as he walked into his bedroom. He saw his girlfriend laying in a pool of semen, and went into horny mode. _First things first_, he thought. He needed to make sure Frida only had some morning sex with herself, and not that she was sexually assaulted in any way. Though Manny suspected the former because of the sheer volume of cum in the room, he still needed to make sure the cum was hers.

During his sexual experiments, Manny discovered that a man's semen tasted thick, hardy and salty, while Frida's unique girl-cum had a rich, sweet, and distinctive flavor, quite pleasing to the senses. Manny scooped up some of the juice off of the bed and drank the fluid. _This is definitely Frida's_, he thought as his cock began to stiffen, _I wonder if she is up for another round…by the looks of her cock she must be!_

Indeed, Frida's monster prick was still hard as stone. Manny stripped naked and straddled Frida's waist. He bent down to her chest and started to slurp away at her nipples. She stirred, and awakened again with a moan.

"Oh Manny, this is quite the wakeup call!" Manny removed his lips from her breast and sat up straight, his ass rubbing against her cock. "Well, I know you can't be satisfied by yourself!"

His knees and lower legs flat on the bed outside of Frida's, Manny lined his stretched man-hole right above her man-piece. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, mi amor," he said seductively as he lowered himself onto the prick. She responded with a scream of joy and sexual bliss as her impressive cock slid into his brown ass. Manny huffed and groaned in satisfaction as he bounced up and down on her pulsing member, her head embedding itself deep into his rectum.

Automatically reacting to the fuck, Frida's hips plunged her cock deeper and deeper into Manny. Moaning wildly, they felt their orgasms fast approaching. Manny's ass clenched around Frida, sending her over the edge. She threw her head back, yelling "Manny! Fuuuuuckkkkk!" as she shot her third massive orgasm into his body. She screamed as he continued to ride his lover and suck her dry.

Feeling the warmth of her essence filling him up, Manny's cock exploded in orgasmic release, swinging all around as he continued to plummet onto Frida's member. His ass leaked the buckets of girl-cum that overwhelmed him, spilling into the futa's lap, causing her to shiver in bliss.

Their movements became erratic as their orgasms ended, and Manny fell forward onto his girlfriend. Still deep inside his rectum, Frida's monster cock finally softened. They breathed heavily, and Frida planted a wet, passionate kiss on Manny's lips.

Manny broke the embrace, "Still up for coffee after we clean up this mess?"

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


	3. Birthday

Ride

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

3: Birthday

Frida looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her sexy and revealing outfit. She stood in a brown pair of pantyhose, made especially for her form. The leggings were ordered by Frida's mother when she turned 17; they were just like regular pantyhose, but there was a tube of material sticking out where a penis would be. Frida's cock slid perfectly into the material, whether flaccid or erect. The leggings also had a large pouch in the crotch to fit Frida's testicles, and Frida couldn't be happier with the gift.

Her 8 inch prick stood at full attention, covered by the smooth brown material. She turned her body, getting a look at herself from the side. She puffed out her D Cup chest, round and plump, with nipples hard as stone. She pinched and played with her buttons as she admired her completely arousing form. Her pink nipples were larger than usual, on account of the top she wore. A sex-outfit she bought at Miracle City's local V.I.P., the top was one of her favorite pieces. A soft, black band wrapped her neck, just tight enough to fit. Another black band stretched down her torso, through her cleavage, and connected to a third black band just above her belly button, which snuggly wrapped her waist. Wire extended from two points in her collar, going down past her breasts and down to the waistband. At the point where the wire crossed her nipples, a small ring was placed. Frida would push her nipples into the rings, where they would be caught until she removed the collar.

Why was she dressed up like this? Well, today was her older sisters' birthday, and she wanted their 21st to be a 'special' one. When Frida entered High School, she began to understand why Nikita and Anita were always angry. The classes were nightmares! Frida soon found a new respect for her sisters, and they became close over the years. Now, Frida knew that her sisters were always fucking each other like wild rabbits when they thought she was away, so one day Frida decided she wanted in. Knowing they could not produce sperm (even with testicles), the three sisters started experimenting with each other: finding out what turned them on, what kind of sex they were into, and they learned the best ways to please both genders with the help of their mutated physiology. Frida wanted to thank them for their love, in her own unique way. With her parents gone for the day, Frida strutted her revealing form through the hall and to her sisters' door.

Bending down, she peered into the small hole she drilled at the base of the door when she was young (to spy on the twin lovers, no doubt). What she saw made her rock hard cock even harder: the twins were completely naked, and making out furiously on the wall. Their sides faced Frida's peep-hole, and she saw every tongue twister and lip-masher as they practically swallowed each other's mouths. Their yellow, Double D tits pressed together, and their 12 inch pricks slid between their bodies constantly as Nikita and Anita moved around. Anita, not against the wall, broke the kiss and bent down to her knees as Frida started to stroke her cock through her hose. Anita forced herself onto Nikita's fully grown and hard member, and her experienced throat swallowed the entire length in one plunge! Frida sped up as Anita rocked back and forth, Nikita moaning with each slurp.

Frida had to stop herself from stroking before she came. She leaned back up, turned the door handle and entered. Anita continued to blow her sister, but Nikita turned her head, "Oh! Frida, what-(moan)-brings you here?" She could barely keep her sentences together, but after Anita slid off of her sister's massive dick and stood up, Nikita regained her composure.

"Well," Frida began seductively, "It _is_ your birthday today, so I decided to give you a _little _something." When she said _little_, she motioned toward her highly exposed body. The twins started to drool out of the same sides of their mouths as they anticipated their present. "Get that slutty ass over here!" they said in unison.

Frida, as if walking a tight rope, strutted toward her sisters, her dong wagging excitedly with each step. The twins' unsheathed foot-longs pulsed with lust, and pre-cum started to leak out of their mushroom heads. Frida was mere inches away from the twins, their three cocks grazing against one another. "So, what should I do first, birthday girls?" Frida asked.

Smiling, "Get on your knees," Nikita said "and suck our cocks!" Anita finished quickly. Frida kneeled down and started to stroke her sisters. She slowly took Anita's in her mouth as she pumped Nikita's length. Frida eked her way into a pattern: one suck, two pumps. On each suck, she would swallow more and more of her older sister's cock. She switched to Nikita's cock, stroking Anita. Her idle hand pawed at her tits as she pleasured her moaning sisters. Nikita thrust into Frida's throat, making her gag on the monster cock. She pulled out to let her little sister breathe. "Sorry sis, I keep forgetting you aren't as deep as Anita!"

"Don't – cough! Cough! – Don't worry about me Niki, I know there's more you can do with me! Now, touch your tips together, I got an idea."

The twins pushed their soft cock-heads together, shivering at the contact. Frida took both heads in her cheeks and audibly slurped at their tips. She took her hands and groped Anita and Nikita's balls, much larger than her own. The twins rolled their heads around in their sister's mouth, moaning with pleasure. Frida slid her fingers into both wet pussies, pushing further into them as their calls of lust grew.

After a few minutes of this, both futas were near release. Sensing this, Frida removed herself from them. "Not yet! We still have a lot more fun to have!"

Frida got on the queen sized bed flat on her back, nipples and cock pointed straight up. The twins followed suit: Anita started stroking Frida through her pantyhose and Nikita mounted Frida's chest. Niki bent down and suckled on her sisters impressive tits, and she started to groan with lust. Anita pulled Frida's hose off of her legs, letting her member swing free. She dived onto the prick, swallowing the entire length in a single slurp, making Frida shake. Nikita, lips removed from the breasts, started to push her cock through Frida's cleavage, giving her a smooth tit fuck. Anita fondled Frida's testicles, making her shout, "Oh fuck! Aniiii!"

Anita gripped the base of Frida's cock to restrict her from ejaculating. The twins dismounted their younger sister and ordered her on all fours. Anita slowly pushed her cock into Frida's pussy, causing them both to scream in sexual need. Ani thrust in and out of the vagina, almost squeezing her entire length into her sister. Nikita pushed her cock down Frida's throat as she moaned from the fuck. Frida's mouth was fucked senseless, as was her pussy. The twins leaned forward to give each other a kiss, and as their lips locked, the three girls screamed with ecstasy as they came. Their shouts muffled by either mouth or cock, the orgasms were still apparent. Nikita's girl-cock rocketed its spooge into Frida's throat, and she drank every single drop. Anita's dick exploded with semen in Frida's womb, most of the gooey liquid spilling onto the bed, mixed with Frida's vaginal orgasm. Frida's cock shot jet after jet of hot cum onto the bed as she screamed into Nikita's cock.

The three collapsed onto one another and took a moment to rest. When they were ready, Nikita and Anita got off the bed and stood up across from each other. Their cocks stood erect once more, and their heads pressed together. "Come over here" "For another round, Frida!" the twins said.

The twins lifted Frida completely off the ground and onto their cocks. Nikita's prick slid into Frida's pussy as Anita plunged into Frida's ass. They moved Frida up and down as they thrust their hips into her, allowing for a smoother ride. Frida, facing Nikita, pressed her lips into hers, making out as the two fucked her brains out. Their wet tits collided as they moaned into each other. Nikita broke the kiss: she took Frida's head and pushed it on her own cock! The twins continued to plunge into their sister as Frida slurped away at her man-piece. She pressed her tits together to tit-fuck herself, along with the auto-felatio.

Niki and Ani could feel each other's cocks through Frida's skin, rubbing against one another, and sending them over the edge. "Fuck, we're cumming!" the twins shouted. Frida screamed once more into a cock as the three exploded into each other. The twins continued to pound away at Frida as they launched girl-cum into her. Frida shot herself with the jets of cum, pouring it down her own throat. She let the cock slide out of her mouth and screamed as it flailed around, exploding in orgasmic bliss. Pointed at the ceiling, Frida launched her spooge all over the twins, herself, and the room.

After a long minute of sexual release, the three staggered to the bed and collapsed. "So," Frida gasped, "Best birthday ever or what?"

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


	4. Crow

Ride

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

4: Crow

Frida's eyelids unclamped as she drew her new morning breaths. When she saw an unfamiliar ceiling, she became confused. She tried to stretch her arms, trying to wake herself up, but to little avail. Now a bit panicky, she turned her head to her side. Her arms and legs were tied to bedposts by her wrists and ankles. The bed seemed extremely sturdy, and no matter how much she struggled and shook, she could not get free of the bindings.

She shivered as a cold draft enveloped her body. That's when Frida came to the shocking realization: She was naked.

_What the fuck is this?_ She thought. _Where am I?_ She lifted her head as high as she could. Her body looked as though it had been untouched, but she was no doctor. Her limp girl-cock lay unceremoniously on her yellow belly, and her ball sack lay on the purple sheets, covering her vagina. She was about to call out for help when a figure approached her position. The lights in the room were behind the young woman, so all Frida saw was an outline (a very attractive outline, the perverted part of Frida's brain thought).

"Who the hell are you? Let me out of here!" She began to struggle against her chains again, earning nothing but a laugh from her captor; a villainous, accented laugh. _I know that laugh!_ Frida thought.

Wearing nothing but purple (big surprise) undergarments and her signature helmet, Black Cuervo stepped into the light and placed her hands on her hips. "No, no, my dear," she said in her heavy mexican accent, "I'm not going to let you go until I'm completely satisfied!" She started to unclip her bra when Frida closed her eyes. She knew that her cock would become erect as soon as Cuervo's tits entered her eyesight, and she would not let the villan take advantage of her.

"Awe," the witch taunted, "trying to avoid the inevitable? How cute!" She dropped her panties, leaving her face hidden and her young body completely exposed. "I was spying on Mann-" she stopped herself and repeated, "-on El Tigre when I saw your impressive 'appendage'. As much as I would want to capture the Tigre, you were an easier target." She threw her discarded underwear onto Frida's face, and the prisoner unintentionally drew a breath. The scent of Cuervo's womanhood was enough to set Frida off. She shook the clothes off of her face, knowing it was already too late. Her pride slowly rose to her full 8 inches, pulsing with each fast heartbeat.

"Oh wow, you're bigger than I thought!" Cuervo teased. She licked her lips and walked toward the bed. She slowly crawled over Frida's naked body, locking their eyes together. Frida's eyes snapped open when she felt Cuervo's clit glaze over her leaking dick. "We both know you're not getting out of being my bitch, Frida. Might as well enjoy it…" She leaned in and placed her lips on Frida's, trying to gain access into the futa's mouth. Frida snapped up in an attempt to bite her captor. Anticipating this violence, Cuervo shot back.

"Nope! Sorry, no biting. Try something like that again, and I'll cut that pretty cock of yours clean off." Frida felt a tear roll out of her eye and shook at the threat. She lowered her eyes in defeat, and Cuervo graciously accepted victory. "That's better! Now, where were we?"

Cuervo locked their lips again, and forcefully made her way into Frida's mouth. Her tongue explored the futa's mouth, massaging her tongue in the process. She moved her hips, sliding her wet pussy on Frida's tip. She slowly lost her self-control and tried to thrust into Cuervo, who broke the kiss and removed herself from Frida. She moved to the foot of the bed, knees on the wood floor and hands on the sheets. "I _really_ hope you try to enjoy this as much as I do!"

Cuervo started to pump her hands along Frida's veined prick. Her small, cream colored hands barely fit around Frida's thick meat, but she relentlessly pulled and tugged away at her prick nonetheless. The villainess removed one hand to fondle Frida's large balls; she squeezed and groped the sensitive pair while licking her lips.

Trying to regain control of herself, Frida hid her urge to moan by biting her bottom lip. She found it more difficult to focus on self-preservation when Cuervo lifted her ball sack. "Oh! What is _this_?" she said. "You have _both_! Shit, you're just the best of both worlds, aren't you?!"

Frida whimpered in a mix of fear and lust as her captor slid her hand along her pussy. She wrapped her lips around Frida's soft cock head and started to choke herself with the pipe. She moved her hands to the futa's vagina and ass hole, pumping her fingers into both cavities as she made progress on eating the cock. She slowly swallowed the entire length, her helmet bumping against Frida's skin with each slurp.

At this point, Frida couldn't win and she knew it. Her primitive half emerged as she pushed her restrained hips up, sliding her cock down Cuervo's throat. Cuervo continued her blowjob, relishing the taste of Frida's sweet, clean girl-cock. She found herself envious of Frida's perfect body as she removed herself from the member. The tall tower of meat twitched and pulsed as its owner shouted for more. Pre-cum slid down the prick and onto her balls, making Frida shiver in pleasure.

Cuervo brought her lips to Frida's vaj, eating up whatever she could. Her fingers slid inside and out of the canal as she licked every pink lip, flap, and wall of the futa's core. Her nuts pressed up against Cuervo's visor as she thrashed about. She desperately tried to grab her breasts, swollen and nipples erect, but with no success.

Cuervo placed her hands on Frida's knees as she frantically ate out her pussy. Frida screamed as her sexual organs exploded in orgasmic serenity. Her clit jolted out waves of cum as her girl-cock launched gallons of semen up in the air. Her juice fell down, coating her smooth, yellow skin and tits. She slowly came down from bliss, shaking as her cock twitched and released its final jets.

"Wow, Frida. I never thought you'd enjoy this so much!" Still taunting her captive, Black Cuervo crawled up to Frida's chest, wiping the mess from her face as she did. She massaged Frida's hard nipples with her lips and tongue, earning a soft coo from the prisoner. She moved up to Frida's mouth to engulf herself in a kiss once more. "And now," she said, "is where the real fun begins."

With that, she sat up and straddled Frida's crotch. She slowly lowered herself unto the still-stiff, still-pulsing member and gasped as it easily filled Cuervo's entire core. Frida moans grew erratic as she thrust into Cuervo as much as she could, while the villainess bounced up and down as much as she could. She grabbed her tits and squeezed them tightly as her yells of pleasure grew in number and volume. She fell forward, still feeding herself with Frida's cock as their tits collided and mashed together in a flurry of yellow and white. Cuervo grabbed Frida's face and proceeded to kiss her again. To her surprise, Frida leaned into the kiss, allowing her tongue to dance in a wet wrestling match with her captor's.

Little to Cuervo's knowledge, Frida had been slowly breaking her chains as she was being fucked. Frida wasn't trying to escape, but to take control. Her sexual, primitive side always showed extreme strength, and the binds became child's play. She ripped all four restraints at once and flipped Cuervo so she was under her. Frida wrapped her arms around Cuervo's back as she rammed her cock into her pussy. Cuervo didn't break the kiss, too engulfed in pleasure to worry about her prisoner's escape. She hooked her legs around Frida's yellow back as she fell in love with the taste of her captive's mouth.

Frida slammed away at Cuervo's core harder and harder until she stopped for a moment. Still on the bed, she lifted Cuervo up, pushed her back against the wall, and resumed the process of fucking her brains out. They both moaned and hollered into their kiss, saliva leaking from their connected mouths and down to their breasts. Now almost soaking, their tits slid around each other as Frida forced herself to move faster.

Cuervo's vaj clamped around Frida's meat as she screamed into her captive-turned-lover. Her orgasm coated the futa cock, which continued to slam into her. Frida, feeling her climax coming again, broke the kiss to scream. She threw her head back, yelling "Oh fuck! I'm cumming again!" Her screams, mixed with Cuervo's, engulfed the room as Frida's girl-cock exploded inside the young woman. She continued to pound Cuervo's vaj, dumping her massive load inside her in the process. Her breathing staggered as her moans became erratic and broken.

They fell back onto the bed, Frida under Cuervo, but still buried inside her. Cuervo began another kiss, and a still orgasm-high Frida returned the gesture. She started to fall asleep as Cuervo spoke, "Next time I capture you, I'll just forget the chains."

* * *

Frida jolted awake. She looked around. She was in her own bed, in her own room, and her naked body was clean of any foreign (or local) cum. _Thank Christ,_ she thought,_ it was only a dream. An awesome, fucking hot, dream._

Her cock slowly raised her covers, and she thought a quick jerk couldn't hurt. When she grasped her member, however, she noticed something taped to it. She removed the slip of thick paper and brought it to her face. Unable to see, she turned her lamp on.

She froze at what she saw. In the photo was an image of a cock, untouched, launching a huge load in the air.

_Holy fuck, that's my cock! That wasn't a dream!_

She turned the picture over to the back and read a small note written there.

_See you next time! With love, Black Cuervo_

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


	5. Ride of Your Life

Ride

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

5: Ride of Your Life

Frida sat on her red velvet couch in a tight, curve revealing red v-neck tee, legs crossed in blue jeans making no effort at hiding her thick erection. She gently rubbed her hand across her concealed length, squeezing every half minute or so. Growing impatient with Manny's lateness, she unzipped her zipper and pulled out her throbbing yellow meat stick. She pumped her hand up and down her shaft, sliding a hand up her shirt to grope her breasts. She took her time with the jerk off, rubbing her thumb on her juicy, plump head with every up stroke.

As she moaned into her living room, the door swung open. She immediately ceased her efforts and covered her sizeable sausage with a couch pillow. Unable to see the door, she called out, "Who's there?"

"Relax," sounded a familiar voice as Manny walked into her view, "It's me. I could hear you fapping a mile away!"

Frida blushed and threw the pillow on her crotch at Manny. "That's not funny Manny!" Both laughing at this point, Manny came over to Frida and straddled her thighs, her cock pointing straight at his face. He grasped the base of her ramrod and tugged away at it, earning short groans from Frida. He leaned in for a kiss and their tongues twisted in their mouths, but Frida felt something solid pass into her cheeks. Not thinking, she swallowed the object and Manny's saliva as he broke the kiss. He smiled as her vision grew blurry and her eyes closed, asleep.

Manny stood up, grinning at his victory. He took out a small string from his pocket and tied it tightly around the base of Frida's juicy cock. Her veins became more visible as her cock began to throb and twitch with each heartbeat. He stripped her of clothing, took a pair of handcuffs and restrained her arms behind her back. He picked up his cell and dialed.

"Nikita?" He said, "We're ready."

* * *

Frida drifted back into conciseness, and her eyes went wide when she stared at the three in front of her. Manny, naked and on his knees, was deep-throating Nikita's (also naked) girl-cock while vigorously pumping his hand up Anita's (…also naked) thick shaft. Frida's own meat hastily stiffened to its full potential, but she noticed an increased amount of pulsing in her cock. She also realized she was handcuffed, feet tied to each couch leg so her legs were open wide.

"What's going on here? Why am I tied up?" she asked her sisters.

"Oh! Look who's finally up Manny!" Nikita said as she pushed his head up and down on her cock. Manny gagged on the deepest slurp, then slid off and stood up.

"Had a nice nap, mi amor?" he walked over to her, bent down, and ran a finger along the pulsing veins in her cock. "It's our anniversary, Frida! I thought I was supposed to forget that kind of thing!" he paused to run his tongue up her cock, then stood back up. "I decided to make this year an interesting one, so I got your sisters to give me a hand." He flicked her cock, making her twitch in anticipation. "I tied this string to that beauty of yours so you wouldn't cum before we said so. So, Niki, Ani and I are going to fuck right in front of you to see how long you can last!"

Frida saw Manny's giddiness and thanked him for being more open to taking cock. Even though she wanted to rape his ass as hard as ever, Frida took a second to appreciate his willingness to suck and fuck any dick at all.

She didn't resist as he put a ball gag in her mouth, moving back to the twins in front of her. Manny got on all fours, stuck his open ass high and moaned as Nikita spread his fuck-hole open, licking his insides to lube him up. Anita got on her own knees, offering her dripping foot-long to Manny to suck. He wasted no time gobbling up the juicy cock inch by inch, enticing Ani to say, "Damn Frida, he really knows how to give a blowjob!"

Nikita raised her own pulsing shaft to line up with his open hole. With one thrust, she rammed her entire length into his rectum, causing Manny to cringe from the sudden pain. He groaned and pulled his head back off of Ani's cock. "Sorry," he coughed, "I just-Mmmph!"

He was cut off as Anita forced her thick meat back down his throat, saying "Don't you dare stop this amazing blowjob, bitch!" Tears ran down Manny's face as he took two cocks for the first time, adjusting to the new method of sex.

Looking on with a raging sense of envy, Frida moved around on the couch, trying to rub her cock on any surface possible. Drool slid out of her mouth past her gag as she watched her sister's yellow tits bounce around their bodies with each movement of their hips. Her cock madly pulsed and twitched with her increasing heart rate as she grew more and more frustrated with her inability to release her load. Her eyes widened as both of her sisters threw their heads back, both yelling "Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Manny drank each delicious jolt of Anita's warm sperm as she continued to fuck his throat. His insides burned with each power thrust and subsequent release of Nikita's own juice, but he loved every second of it. Both twins pulled their horse-meat out of Manny at the same time, both with a loud plop. Leftover juices spilled out of Manny's ass and mouth as he gasped for air. Frida felt her own load move up her cock, but shot back down into her, unable to pass the tight string as she moaned into her gag.

They took a moment to breathe, and when the break was over, Manny (still on all fours) crawled over to Frida's still throbbing cock. He plunged his mouth on her thick member, speedily consuming her entire length as he fondled her balls and fingered her soaking wet pussy with different hands. Anita lined her meat, once again hard, with Manny's ass and plunged into him, only earning a soft moan from Manny. Frida shook her head back and forth as Manny's moans vibrated her whole body through her pulsing girl-cock. Nikita stood herself on the couch and removed Frida's gag. She yelled, "Fuck! Take it off Manny, let me cum!"

Nikita shoved her mushroom head against Frida's lips. "I didn't remove that gag," she slid into Frida's mouth, "so you could talk!" Frida moved her head up and down her sister's magnificent length, feeling the skin in her mouth stretch with every suck. Manny continued to slurp away at Frida's throbbing dick, increasing his speed with each slurp. Anita, looking up from Manny's ass, spoke to her twin: "Niki, I think there might be room for on more down here!"

Manny's eyes went wide as he heard Niki pop out of Frida's mouth, leaving her moaning and crying loudly. She straddled Manny's ass as Ani paused to allow her sister to enter. Using her fingers, Nikita stretched Manny's hole and slid her wet meat inside. Manny screamed into his girlfriend's girl-cock as the twins forcibly slammed his ass. "Holy shit, I slid right in! He must really love to take cock!" Nikita yelled.

Manny's increased yells set Frida off the edge, unsurprisingly. Her legs tore her restraints right off of the couch. She got on her knees and, without the use of hands, forcibly thrust her fuck-stick down Manny's throat. The twins' motions became hasty and erratic as they simultaneously came into Manny's already filled ass. Their combined juice blasted out of his hole as they continued to slam their cocks into Manny. Manny's own cock launched its load all over the floor, having his greatest orgasm of his young life. Frida, unable to see straight, came so hard that the juice punched past the restraining string, breaking it right off of her throbbing member. Her massive load poured down Manny's throat.

Still cumming, Frida fell onto her back and out of Manny's throat. Her jolts of cum rocketed into the air above her, and Manny helped her along by stroking her slobbery eight inches. The twins, cocks limp and out of Manny, helped their sister by taking turns blowing Frida's length and drinking her extended orgasm.

Feeling guilty, Nikita unlocked the handcuffs, and Frida brought her prick to her own mouth, grabbing her thighs and thrusting her meat down her own throat. She drowned herself in her own warm juices as she slowly came down from an astonishing three minute orgasm. When her meal was finally complete, she slid out of herself, laying completely limp and breathing hard. Manny and the twins found themselves in a similar scenario, and they slowly drifted in and out of sleep as they lay in a mess of their own cum.

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


	6. Scene Bin 1

Ride

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

**AN: Ok, so this is my first attempt at a scene bin, using multiple ideas and writing short 500ish word chapters rather than my usual 1500 word chapters. Enjoy!  
**

**Also, I love reviews and make attempts to respond to every one. So, from here on out, all new guest reviews will be responded to at the beginning of every new chapter.  
**

**_Garrus:_ Keep posting I shall, don't you worry! And thanks!**

**_kid-kaos295_: Thanks for the love, I really do appreciate it! As for Mass Appeal, the previous two chapters include Liara, and the next will be an amalgamation of Shep, Tali, Jack, and Kelly (not all at once lol). I'm using Tali as an important plot device and I hope it works. The chapter will be up soon!  
**

**: Yeah, I got some balls don't I? I'm glad you find the story enjoyable, I aim to please.  
**

6 [Scene Bin 1]

**Scene 1: Alleyway**

**Takes place two days before Chapter 4: Crow**

Gripping Manny's hand with a squeezing might, Frida ran down the sidewalk with her boyfriend (currently dressed in his El Tigre outfit) at a feverish pace. Manny struggled to keep up with Frida as she made a sharp turn into an alleyway. Positioning themselves near some boxes and a Miracle City trash bin, it was practically impossible to see them from the streets.

"Frida," the hero breathed heavily, "What are we doing here? Why did you take me away, I couldn't even get El Oso to the police!"

Frida brought their lips together for a moment, giving him pause. She broke the kiss, "You know how horny I get when I watch you fight crime! Kicking some ass, showing off those big muscles…" Her eyes wandered around his torso, admiring its shapely form. Manny, however, never realized this as his eyes gazed at Frida's signature red skirt. Its front was being lifted high by Frida's massive girl cock, begging to be free of its restraint. Instinctively, Manny dropped down to his kneed and allowed the meat access to the warm city air. Before attending to the pulsing length, Manny admired his girlfriend's pride; its tight yellow skin, its eight inches, and its pretty pink head. He lapped his tongue along each side of the equipment, earning soft coos from the owner of said equipment. Minding his El Tigre teeth, he engulfed his mouth with the warm presence of meat, sliding back and forth leaving it coated with saliva. Frida ran her hands through her blue hair as Manny used his idle hands to fondle her balls. Realizing she was close to release, Frida brought a hand to her mouth, hiding a loud moan by softly biting into her finger. Manny picked up his pace, readily preparing for his all-natural meal, but Frida had other plans. She removed herself from his mouth and propped his hands against the building wall. Showing no mercy, she pulled down his pants and punched her cock through his rectum. He began to shout in pain as she entered his body, but Frida covered her fucktoy's mouth as to avoid attention. She thrusted and pounded away like there was no tomorrow, relishing in the pleasure shooting through her body as Manny's ass clenched around her pipe. She held Manny's hands on the wall as she depraved her lover of any dignity. Biting her lip, she increased her fuck speed and exploded in Manny's ass, filling his intestines with her warm seed. Being filled with her semen sent Manny overboard as his loose cock shot ropes of cum onto the building.

On the roof of said building, Black Cuervo stared downward in sheer amazement. Though she was a little heartbroken to see that her crush had become a cock sleeve, she promised herself that she wouldn't go on without having that girl for herself.

* * *

**Scene 2: New Friends**

**Takes place three months after Chapter 4: Crow**

On her laying beach chair laid our friendly neighborhood futa, Frida Suarez. On the top of an abandoned skyscraper lay the beach chair, and in Miracle City's busiest district lay the abandoned skyscraper. Frida, wearing nothing but a pair of sunglasses, took in as much sunlight as possible from one of the best tanning spots in the City. The sun beat it's rays on Frida's naked skin, glistening in the light as every drop of sweat evaporated with steam. She lay face up, her soft girl-cock slumped on her left thigh. To achieve the perfect tan, she swapped her meat's position every ten minutes, making for an even coat of tanned yellow.

Up through the stairwell walked Miracle City's resident black-haired emo-punk Zoe Aves. Over the years her body grew shapelier, yet not as proudly as Frida's did. Zoe wore a purple lounge shirt, one that exposed her shoulders, yet covered her arms. Her black skirt was certainly -shorter than most, leaving her legs covered only by thigh-high purple and white horizontally striped stockings. Her underwear drenched as soon as Frida's naked form came into view. Now, ever since Zoe kidnapped and raped Frida as the Black Cuervo, she felt the urge to make up for the two's history of consistent fights. Zoe wanted to be able to share in Frida's sex as her friend, a change of heart which scared her a bit. Surprisingly (well, not surprisingly since Frida knew Zoe was Black Cuervo) Frida accepted Zoe's friendship, and the two bonded, ignoring their fights for Manny as time grew on.

Zoe walked over to the tanning futa and sat next to her. "I got your text, you wanted me to meet you here?" Her accent bothered Frida initially, but she came to find it sexy over time.

"Yeah, nice to see you Zoe." She kept a bored tone to keep Zoe interested in her plan. "I'm feeling the need to blow a load. Wanna help?"

At this point, the two had been fucking for the past few weeks, but in secure locations where no one could find them. But here? "Couldn't we get caught? Anyone could just walk in on us!"

Rudely, Frida demanded: "Less talking, more fucking." Knowing Zoe would concede, Frida smiled. Zoe removed all her clothes but her stockings as she crawled on top of Frida. She placed her lips above Frida's now hard member as Frida brought her tongue to Zoe's clit. Having weeks of practice, Zoe showed no difficulty in swallowing Frida's meat (upside down no less!). She moaned into the wet length as Frida rapped her tongue inside Zoe's walls. Her wet vaj leaked into Frida's mouth as she groped Zoe's pale ass, relishing in the master work of the emo's slobbering mouth.

Having come close to orgasm, Zoe turned herself around so the two were face to face. The back of Frida's meat rubbed against Zoe's sex as their breasts molded together. Their mouths wrestled for dominance as they wrapped their arms around each other. Each tongue took it's turn exploring the other, marking territory as the secret lovers expressed their passion, choking on each other's mouths. Frida flipped their bodies around with her now on top and immediately rammed her massive cock inside Zoe's dripping pussy Zoe groaned and screamed into the midday air, grabbing Frida's ass and squeezing with each forceful thrust. Zoe felt her insides expand beyond their sustainable capacity with Frida's girl-cock. Frida felt every nook and cranny of Zoe's vagina as she pounded and thrust inside. Her balls slapped against the pale girl's skin with every thrust, growing more and more powerful. The futa loved the power she had over this woman, and everyone else for that matter. Fucks on command, always on top, Frida just loved the life she had. Her thoughts returned to her fucktoy, moaning and yelling with feminine mystique. Frida pushed their lips with the same passion as before, both screaming into the other's mouth as their sexes exploded with orgasmic cum. Zoe relished in the warmth of Frida's sweet semen as she continued to slide in and out of her body. As her cock continued to pump Zoe with thick cum, she wondered if Manny would be ok with a polyamorous relationship with Zoe.

* * *

**Scene 3: Glory**

**Takes place five days after Chapter 5: Ride of Your Life**

Frida and Manny had been drinking in their usual party place, _La Siesta Ruidoso_, sitting next to each other at the bar. The music blared into their ears, and, a little tipsy, the pair decided it was time to enter their booth. On Frida's suggestion, the couple agreed to head to the bar every so often and enter the glory hole room, tucked away in the back of the establishment. Frida took Manny's hand and discretely led him into their room. The room was long enough for two occupants on one wall (the opposite wall had no holes), and was coated in obscene writings. "Drink up bitch!", "Drain pipe here", and other messages lined the area around the hole. Manny and Frida removed their tops, not wanting to come out with a spill. Dropping to their knees, Manny gave Frida a kiss before they started.

"Manny, thanks for doing this with me." Frida smiled, "I really-Oh!" She stopped short as a pink cock head pressed against her yellow cheek. She gazed upon the meat and immediately began to devour the 7 inch black cock. She ran her hands along the length as she slurped away on the head. She slowly inched her way down the cock, saliva oozing out from her mouth as she filled her throat. She popped the length out of her mouth every so often to lick the entire length, then returned to her slurps.

Manny looked on in sheer lust, tugging at his dick through his jeans. He admired Frida's form and approach to the cock as her drool slid on her heavy breasts. Her yoga pants stretched out as far as possible with her erection tightening the material around her round rear. He turned to his glory hole to find a much larger black cock than the piece Frida held in her mouth. Manny pressed his lips to the mystery member and pushed it down his stretching throat. He heard satisfactory moans from the cock's owner, and used that as encouragement to push deeper. He made it half way as drool began to slide out of his mouth like Frida's did. He peered over to her to see that she was hastily deep throating her partner's meat, madly pounding her hand at her own cock through her stretched pants. He tried to match her pace, plunging deeper and deeper until he couldn't breathe. Manny soon matched Frida's pace when he heard a voice, "Mmmm…Turn around baby, lemme pound yo ass deep!"

Frida turned to Manny, "He's talking to you, _baby_!" Frida smiled as Manny dropped his pants. He pressed his ass to the cock head, bending down with his hands on the opposite wall, and slid back. His hole filled with the stranger's cock as Manny tried to hide his moans, fearing that the stranger would be opposed to fucking another man. Soon the dude did all of the work, pounding into Manny with force.

"Hey," a second voice peered, "That sounds good. Slut, get yo mouth off my dick and gimme dat ass!"

Frida didn't even hesitate, having already dressed down, and took Manny's same position. Her man rammed his thick meat as far as Frida's tight ass would allow, and Frida loved every second of it. Her tits bounced back and forth synchronized with the swinging of her bulbous cock, ready to explode with cum. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes half open, her moans filled the room. She looked over at her boyfriend with a similar expression on his face. She grabbed his hand as he and his stranger came simultaneously. Manny fell forward as his man abruptly pulled out of his cum-filled ass and left. Frida, close to her release, screamed as Manny had crawled over and took her thick, juicy cock in his mouth. He didn't get three sucks in before she exploded in his mouth. Drinking the sweet semen as Frida's man came in her ass, Manny fell backward as Frida fell on top of him. Their cocks wrestled for space as Frida licked up her cum from Manny's mouth.

**Live and Love,**

**J.R. (Calc-Man)**


End file.
